The True Meaning of Love
by Secret Agent Angel
Summary: KelDom fluff a sequal to Knight Commander, Dom goes missing, will Kel be able to find him? Also some NealYuki
1. Default Chapter

The True Meaning of Love  
  
They stood in the headquarters of New Hope passionately kissing and springing apart at the slightest sound. Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan and Sergeant Domitan of Masbolle had only been together for a month but their greatest fear was that someone would find out. Accusations had already been thrown at Kel, referring to her as a whore, but these were only from people who didn't know Kel, who wanted to put her down and would use any excuse to do so. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Dom your squads waiting for you to go on patrol" Neal's voice sounded through the door.  
  
"They were about to come in here and get you but I intervened and insisted I needed to speak with Kel anyway so I would save them the walk" Neal teased  
  
"Ok, be there in a second" sighed Dom.  
  
He treasured the little time he and Kel had alone and didn't really want to leave.  
  
"Go on. I'll see you when you get back" Kel told him with a final kiss.  
  
"My dear cousin Meathead thinks he's so cleaver because he knows" growled Dom  
  
"He's never going to stop his teasing unless we cut that tongue of his off" with that Dom turned and strode over to the door.  
  
"You keep safe" Kel warned  
  
"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare risk disobeying you" Dom smiled and hurried out the door.  
  
Kel hated all of this sneaking around. She thought it would almost be worth telling everyone just to be able to have some time alone with Dom. No, she thought imagining all the teasing he would receive when technically at the moment she was commanding him and his men. I couldn't put Dom through that. Kel sighed. She wished things were simpler. She had to go through all of this when she was with Cleon, having to be satisfied with quick kisses in the shadows and always looking over their shoulders, afraid they would be found.  
  
Kel walked out the door Dom had just left through intending to go for a walk throughout New Hope, but instead was intercepted by Tobe, standing with his spear grinning.  
  
"Ok Tobe, go and get the others" Kel said trying to keep the smile off her face. Of all the fighters the young ones were the most determined.  
  
"They're already waiting by the gate my lady" replied Tobe.  
  
Kel's biggest problem was escaping from Tobe long enough to see Dom. Since she returned from Scanra four months earlier Tobe hadn't left her side, afraid that she might leave him again. Thankfully though, like Neal, Tobe had worked out what was going on and could make himself scarce when Kel and Dom most needed their privacy. Unlike Neal however, Tobe hadn't let on that he knew of their relationship.  
  
Kel spent the rest of the day with her young students practicing the spear, teaching archery, and ploughing, a job which Kel found extremely difficult but was slowly improving. She returned to the gate on dark.  
  
"Anymore due in before we close the gate Adner?" asked Kel.  
  
"Only Sergeant Domitan and his squad my lady" replied Adner  
  
Kel frowned. Dom and his men should have been in ages ago. She couldn't think what could have happened to keep them out so long. If they'd run into trouble they should have sent out a call for help. Kel chewed on her lip thinking.  
  
"Leave the gate open for another hour and if they're not back by then we don't have any choice but to close it" I just hope it doesn't come to that thought Kel.  
  
"Nari, Arrow" She called the two closest sparrows flying to her immediately.  
  
"Can you go and look for Dom and the rest of the men? Come straight to me if you find anything" as soon as she completed her sentence the birds took flight.  
  
"Tobe can you saddle up Peachblossom for me?" asked Kel. "I need to speak with Sir Nealan"  
  
After a quick conference Kel and Neal decided to ride out and see if they could find any traces of Dom's squad.  
  
"Great. How am I going to tell Raoul I lost a whole squad?" Kel tried to joke. "Its not as if they're easy to misplace"  
  
"It's ok Kel. I'm sure there's a good reason they're late" reassured Neal reading through Kel's brave face.  
  
However after an hour of riding they had found no trace of them. Even the sparrows had returned to Kel empty handed.  
  
"Come on Kel. We have to go back" pleaded Neal  
  
"Just a bit longer, I'm sure we'll find some sign of them up here" Kel was becoming desperate.  
  
"Kel, they're about to close the gate. We have to get back. We'll all come out first thing in the morning. It's to dark to find anything now anyway" reasoned Neal.  
  
Kel knew Neal was right but it didn't make her decision to turn back any easier. Thoughts of what could of happened to the squad filled her mind. How could this have happened? They hadn't seen any Scanran activity around New Hope for weeks now and from the reports she was receiving Tortall were well and truly winning the war.  
  
Kel slept fitfully that night. When she actually managed to sleep visions of Dom and his squad being tortured pierced her dreams and Kel would wake, a cold sweat covering her face and running down her back. Two hours before dawn Kel gave up on sleep and rose to start her morning her glaive practice. At least this got rid of some of her nervous energy and left her feeling calmer than she had been since the previous afternoon.  
  
The morning dawned bright and cold as Kel, a handful of sparrows, Jump, Tobe who refused to be left behind, Neal, Merric, the remainder of the Third Company and Sergeant Jacut's squad of former convicts rode through the gate ready to recommence the search. They had packed supplies and were able to spend a couple of days at least on the search if it came to that. Kel hoped it wouldn't. 


	2. Tracks

Chapter 2  
  
It was Merric who finally found the tracks. They had tried to hide them but had done a rough job of it using branches to only partially sweep their tracks away and later on openly leaving the rest. It looked as if close to a hundred scanrans had ambushed Dom's squad while they patrolled, taking them by surprise so they didn't have time to sound the alarm. They rode on, following the trail left by the scanrans.  
  
It was a clear day, the sky was a light periwinkle blue and there wasn't a cloud to be seen. A light breeze played on Kel's face while the sun warmed the back of her neck as she sat comfortably on Peachblossom.  
  
The squad were obviously not going quietly. Not far up ahead there were signs of a fight. The soil was churned and there was a small pool of blood underneath a tree, but whether it was Scanran or Tortallan, Kel couldn't tell. This gave Kel some hope as the blood was less than a day old and Dom's men weren't so badly hurt that they couldn't fight. They pushed on as fast as they could without tiring the war horses.  
  
Whenever they needed a break Tobe let Kel know and they would discuss what they could do while the horses rested. They rode on late into the night, the darkness spreading like a curtain around them before they finally stopped for the night. Kel forced herself to eat a little bread and cheese before curling up in her bed roll and falling fast asleep.  
  
The sky was the colour of old pewter when she woke just before dawn, telling Kel that they wouldn't have the perfect weather they enjoyed the day before. After another quick cold meal they packed up their bed rolls and mounted up.  
  
Jump rode in a carrier behind Peachblossom while the sparrows clung to his mane and every free part of Kel they could find. The morning was cold and grey and didn't improve much as the day wore on. In fact it got darker.  
  
"Great just what we need, a storm" murmured Kel  
  
Judging by the tracks she guessed that they were now less than half a day's ride behind the scanrans and catching up fast. They had come to the conclusion the night before that Dom's squad would be used to gain information from. Therefore their lives were not in danger, yet. Kel knew Dom and his men wouldn't give out information freely and she hoped they wouldn't be tortured to much before she reached them. She didn't know what she would do if anything happened to Dom. Kel wasn't one of those pathetic woman that couldn't live without a man but she valued Dom's friendship, advice and support as well as his love.  
  
"Oh goddess let them be alright" prayed Kel  
  
They ate lunch while they rode, all the time looking for signs of the scanrans and the squad. Kel sent the sparrows to scout ahead and jump and a grey-and-orange marbled female cat that had adopted Dom as her master while they were in Scanra, to scout on either side of them. Kel looked at the sky which was now an icy grey and cursed. They wouldn't catch the scanrans before the storm started.  
  
A few hours later, just as night was falling, the sparrows returned to Kel. By now Kel understood what each different chirp and action meant and everyday she thanked the gods for Daine who had made the animals so much smarter. Kel translated the sparrows report to the men, who listened intently.  
  
"The sparrows said that the Scanrans and Dom's squad are camped in the next clearing not far ahead" Kel informed the others "Neal, Merric, and I will check it out while the rest of you set up camp before this rain starts. No arguments Tobe" she cut in as Tobe opened his mouth to protest.  
  
Kel, Neal and Merric crept up on their camp site. It was a good one. There was a large tin shed directly opposite them on one edge of the clearing which would give them protection from the storm even if it would be a bit cramped. To Kel's right there were a number of steep rocks leading down into a valley, making it impossible for anyone to attack from that direction, and to the left was a thin forest with plenty of dry leaf litter on the ground making it easy to hear intruders. Kel surveyed the scene in front of her and frowned. Although there were plenty of Scanran soldiers there was no sign of Dom's squad. Hadn't the sparrows told her they were here? Kel called Nari, the head female to her and let the small bird sit on her palm.  
  
"Nari where is Dom and the others?" Kel asked the bird  
  
Nari and the rest of the flock took flight. They flew over the tin shed and proceeded to circle behind it. So that's where they are thought Kel. The Scanrans had tied them up out of sight behind the shed. Kel informed Neal and Merric what the sparrows had shown her and silently they melted back into the bush. 


	3. Battle

Chapter 3  
  
"Right there's only one way to do this" Kel told the entire group half an hour later trying to sound confident so her men didn't doubt her.  
  
"We'll attack midnight when most of them are asleep. If we take out the sentries we might be able to fight off the soldiers that guard Dom and his men and set them free before the whole camp wakes up. Once they're free and have weapons we're more than a match for them" Kel finished confidently eying every one of her men. To her surprise they were all nodding in agreement  
  
"Makes sense" declared Neal "We can't use the animals to sneak weapons to them like we did with the refugees. They'll be aware of that now" he reasoned  
  
As the night wore on a slight wind blew up stirring the trees around them. The black starless sky was sliced by flashes of lightning and thunder rolled. We really picked our nights thought Kel as she placed her boot in the stirrup and swung into the saddle which felt as cold as chilled steel through her thin breeches. They rode silently through the night, their horses chomping on the bit, eager to go. The air itself seemed to be quivering with anticipation.  
  
Kel signalled the men to halt just outside the camp site and dismounted leaving Peachblossom with Tobe. The men followed suit. They gathered behind a large pile of rocks and waited for Kel to give the signal. The Scanran sentries obviously weren't expecting trouble. Some had left their posts to converse with their friends, while others were gazing ahead unseeing or beginning to fall asleep. Kel listened to the light patter of rain on the tin roof and heard the sentries grumble, wishing they were able to enjoy the comforts of the dry shed instead of sitting in the rain. I wonder what they'd be like with the Yamanis thought Kel. Many of her days on the Islands involved training by sitting unmoving in the rain without complaint.  
  
She gave the signal and the men loosed the first arrows with such accuracy that Kel was impressed. The sentries all slumped forward without a sound, arrows protruding from different parts of their bodies. Kel sent the sparrows to get Tobe. Now that the sentries had been taken care of it would be safe to bring the warhorses closer. So far everything had gone to plan. The sparrows reported twenty guards watching the Company. A number which Kel knew they could take on easily. The remainder of the Third Company hid behind trees and rocks surrounding the camp, as did half of sergeant Jacut's squad. The other half followed Kel, Neal, and Merric as they crept towards the back of the shed, while Tobe waited hidden with the warhorses, listening for the signal to release them.  
  
As quiet as Kel and the men tried to be the dry leaves still crackled under their feet. A sound which Kel was sure would travel to the sleepy guards. She was right. As they approached, the men were sitting up looking curiously around.  
  
"It's probably just an animal" said one annoyed guard who obviously wanted to go back to dozing.  
  
"And if it's not? If it is an army of warriors, what are you going to do then, snore at them?" taunted another  
  
Kel loosed the first arrow hitting the second speaker in the back, the men only half a beat behind her, hitting various guards. The remaining guards jumped up sounding the alarm before Kel's glaive came crashing down on them or one of the men's swords sliced them. The men that were sleeping in the shed charged out, some still in their night shirts, only to be struck down by an arrow from the men surrounding the camp.  
  
The warhorses galloped in, Peachblossom in the lead. They fought their way towards their owners killing anyone in their way. Kel grabbed the spare weapons hanging on the horses tack and gave to Dom's squad who by now Neal and Merric had released. Kel handed a sword to Dom just as a flash of lightning lit up the sky, showing her Dom's smiling face, followed by an ear splitting roar of thunder. The panic stricken horses reared before being calmed and reassured by Tobe. By now the rain was falling heavier, soaking then so their shirts clung to their backs.  
  
Five Scanran soldiers attacked Kel at once. She sliced the first two through the stomach with one sweeping movement of her glaive and beheaded a third. As she turned to face the remaining two an arrow pierced her shoulder causing her to cry out in pain. The soldiers advanced but were soon stopped by a charging Peachblossom. He reared landing on the first one while Kel skewered the next. Looking around she saw her men were doing well. About half of the Scanrans lay dead on the ground around the Tortallan soldiers while the rest were quickly joining their friends. Jump clung to the throat of a soldier who had been about to slash corporal Wolset, one of Dom's men from behind.  
  
Dom himself had a large pile of Scanran bodies around him but was fighting to hold off another three. The first one fell down with a cut to his chest from Dom's sword, but Dom was to slow turning to face the next, a big solid man with blond hair and beard. The Scanran managed to place a decent gash on Dom's left arm, while his friend cut at Dom's legs catching his right thigh. Dom spun decapitating the blond thug but tripped on his injured leg and fell sprawling on his back. The Scanran leered over him and raised his sword about to strike. Kel rushed forward piercing the man from behind.  
  
The pain from the movement of her shoulder madder her break out in a cold sweat and brought tears to her eyes. She bit her lip to stop herself from screaming and closed her eyes. When she opened them Dom was struggling to get to his feet, a look of concern filling his startling blue eyes. The last of the Scanrans were fleeing into the woods seeing the hopelessness of their cause. Neal was bent over three men from sergeant Jacut's squad and two from the Third Company, while Tobe checked over the horses giving them pats and telling them how good they were. She managed to give Dom a small smile before passing out. 


	4. Feelings

Chapter 4  
  
Kel couldn't remember anything that happened after that. She was told later that Dom caught her and carried her over to Neal. She wasn't sure how he achieved this with the large gash on his arm and his sliced thigh. Neal removed the arrow, which was thankfully not poisoned, and partially healed her shoulder easily before turning to heal Dom. Neal couldn't completely heal any of them as he was forced to spread his Gift around to all of their wounded men, or in Kel's case women.  
  
Kel awoke at some early hour in the morning, if you would call it morning, just before the moon set. It was still raining but it had slowed to a drizzle which Kel was grateful for as she didn't much fancy riding home in the rain. She rose, groaning as her muscles protested, and picked up her waterskin. The flow of the cool liquid down her throat revived Kel slightly. She bent down and pulled on her boots, then straightened and set off at a brisk walk. Kel paused in a small clearing not far from their camp and seated herself on a log. The black and grey shadows danced as a light wind blew through the trees. A patch of moonlight that had escaped through the clouds lit the clearing in a pleasant silvery glow making Kel feel safe and relaxed  
  
"So what brings you out here at this hour?" a husky voice murmured in her ear making her jump.  
  
She turned to see Dom grinning cheekily behind her.  
  
"Dom, don't do that" she scolded him  
  
"Sorry" he replied as he bent down to kiss her, her anger with him melting immediately  
  
Dom sat down next to her and she leant her head on his shoulder and clung to his arm. Thankfully though, not the left one. Kel remained in this position for a long time, breathing him in, enjoying his mixed fragrance of horse and human sweat, dirt, leather, and his own special scent [N: Ok \, your thinking gross right? Well trust me it's a turn on and actually smells quite nice ;)]. Finally she looked up into those beautiful blue eyes that had been watching her and sighed.  
  
"Dom I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you" she admitted feeling embarrassed. This was not like her. She could take care of herself. She didn't need someone else's presence in her life to keep her going. Or did she?  
  
"Kel, I'm not going to leave you. Not when I've just found you. Wow, did I really say something that corny?" joked Dom  
  
Kel gave a weak smile and looked back down. Dom sighed realising he would have to say more to comfort her.  
  
"Look I'm tough ok. I've survived nearly ten years in the Own without getting myself killed and I don't plan to anytime soon. Not when I've got you to look forward to" he replied with a wicked grin.  
  
"Besides, I should be the one worrying; with you out there fighting" Dom raised his hand to silence Kel as she opened her mouth to argue "But I know you can look after yourself. I have total faith in you and you should have the same in me" he finished seriously.  
  
"I do Dom. I'm sorry. It's just that you going missing scared me that's all" she apologised.  
  
"Well, I'll try not to make a habit of it" laughed Dom making Kel giggle.  
  
"Good" replied Kel "Because I don't think I could go through that again"  
  
Dom bent down and kissed her passionately. Kel's right hand found its way to the base of his neck where it played with his hair while her left hand rested on his shoulder. They moved to a patch of soft mossy grass under a tree with the wind high in the leaves sounding like the waves against the shore. Kel's hands, seeming to have a hind of their own, began undoing his tunic. Dom's hand snatched hers forcing her to stop.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this" he asked, his eyes searching hers.  
  
Kel nodded, a blush creeping into her cheeks, while Dom smiled. Oh those eyes. It's a curse that he should have such beautiful eyes thought Kel as Dom once again drew closer. This time it was his turn to fumble with her tunic in his hast to remove it. Oh gods Kel thought looking at his beautiful, muscular body and felt herself shudder with desire. Their bodies entwined, both being careful not to bump the other ones injuries. Kel couldn't believe it; she thought she must surely die. She had never expected it to be like this.  
  
Kel woke to the sound of soft bird calls from the trees above. She was slightly cold, which tends to happen when you spend the night outside with no clothes on. She turned to look to her left. There was Dom, laying beside her looking so peaceful. Kel rose to retrieve her clothes which were laying not far away. She wondered how long it would take Neal and the others to realise that her and Dom were missing. Probably not long, she decided with a sigh as she did up her tunic.  
  
"Morning gorgeous" Kel turned smiling to see Dom looking at her sleepy eyed and hair tousled.  
  
"Morning yourself" Kel strode over and sat down beside him while Dom struggled to pull himself into a sitting position.  
  
"Did last night really happen or was it just a beautiful dream?" he asked while pulling on his breaches  
  
"Flattery will get you no were" replied Kel cuddling up to his half naked torso. Dom smiled and kissed her hair.  
  
Kel got to her feet and held out her hand.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get back before they miss us" Kel teased as Dom took her hand and hauled himself up. 


	5. Talks

Chapter 5  
  
"Where have you two been?" asked Neal, the picture of all innocence except for his eyes which danced mischievously.  
  
Kel blushed, while Dom openly glared.  
  
"We.....went for a walk" Kel lied.  
  
"Oh yeah, I can really see him getting far on that" Neal pointed to Dom's leg as he limped over to the fire. "Besides you've been gone all morning"  
  
Jump saved the day by, weather on purpose or coincidently, choosing that moment to steal one of Neal's sausages off his plate and proceeded to eat it in front of him. Kel couldn't maintain a straight face. She burst out laughing along with many of the other men including Merric who had just crawled out of his tent.  
  
"Well Meathead, that will teach you to spend less time meddling in other peoples affairs and more time guarding your breakfast" Dom laughed  
  
"Oh you just wait till I find out what you to were up to, although I have a pretty good idea already, and share every juicy detail with the men" threatened Neal  
  
"I didn't realise there were juicy details in going for an early morning walk" retorted Kel as she sat down next to Dom, who caught her eye and grinned.  
  
Kel knew Neal's threats were empty. He was one of her best friends and she trusted him. He had kept their secret so far and Kel knew he was only teasing. Neal knew what she was going through. Only recently he had married Kel's other best friend, Yuki. She looked to her left and smiled at him as he sat down with the remainder of his breakfast still grumbling.  
  
After breakfast every one who wasn't to badly injured set about packing everything up. Most of Dom's squad had gotten off lightly in terms of injuries. Corporal Wolset had a rather nasty looking gash to his head which had provided the pool of blood Kel had seen earlier, but most sustained only shallow cuts and bruising, all of which Neal fixed easily once he had had a rest and something to eat. After everything had been packed they mounted up and headed back to New Hope. Kel was bundled up in her warm quilted coat her ex-maid Lalasa had made her. Even though the rain had stopped it was still cold.  
  
They completed the two day journey back to New Hope without any more mishaps, unless you count Peachblossom taking a chunk out of Neal's arm and Merric slipping over in a rather large puddle of mud, and arrived back at the town in the late afternoon. The horns sounded welcoming them back and Kel sighed. It was good to be back.  
  
As they rode through the gate Kel spotted a figure walking briskly towards them wearing a brightly coloured kimono. Kel smiled at the sight of her friend and Neal rushed forward, eager to see his wife after weeks of separation.  
  
"Where have you been?" demanded Yuki "I came here to surprise you only to be told you'd gone and they weren't sure when you'd be back"  
  
Kel grinned and welcomed her friend while Neal mumbled an explanation. Yuki's eyes twinkled and she smiled. It was obvious Yuki was only teasing, hoping to make Neal uncomfortable, and was succeeding brilliantly.  
  
"It's ok Neal, your not in trouble" soothed Yuki "It gave me time to move all my things into your room and unpack"  
  
"What?" asked Neal, obviously confused.  
  
"Well now that we're married you can't expect me to stay away and not see you for weeks can you? I'm living here from now on"  
  
Neal was stunned but his face quickly broke into a huge grin.  
  
"Well in that case I'd better go and help you unpack" Neal said his eyes shining mischievously "Tobe can you fix up Magewisper for me?" with that Neal and Yuki retreated to the headquarters and Neal's room with obvious other intentions than unpacking.  
  
Kel laughed at the two of them as she went to put Peachblossom away. For the thousandth time she wished she could express her feelings in front of everyone like Neal and Yuki. Not that she could complain though. The night before she had shared her bed roll with Dom, just being comforted by his presence and warmth. He had, however, had to rise before dawn to return to his own roll in case anyone noticed he was missing. If only I could speak to mamma and ask her for advice thought Kel. She would know what to do, she always did.  
  
That night after dinner Kel was in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to reveal Yuki who immediately pulled Kel into a hug. She was fast losing her Yamani ways.  
  
"Kel, it's so good to see you. Sorry I didn't get to talk to you properly before. We have so much to catch up on"  
  
"Yes we do" agreed Kel "You have to tell me all about married life with Neal, although there are some things I'd rather not know" she laughed  
  
"Deal and you have to tell me all about you and Dom" said Yuki curiously.  
  
Kel frowned wondering how Yuki knew. It couldn't have gotten around that quickly. Could it?  
  
"Neal" Yuki said in way of explanation  
  
"He was particularly interested in what were doing the other night. You've got him very curious" teased Yuki "You can tell me. It won't leave this room, not even to Neal" she promised seeing the mistrusting look on Kel's face.  
  
"Well.....Dom and I,.....We.....slept together" Kel mumbled flushing furiously.  
  
"What? But that's great" exclaimed Yuki.  
  
"Really?" asked Kel "But I thought we were moving to fast. We're not even betrothed yet. We're not supposed to"  
  
"Do you regret it?" Yuki asked seriously  
  
"No" Kel admitted "Not at all"  
  
"Well then, what's the problem? Gods only know Neal and I didn't wait until we were betrothed" Yuki informed her  
  
"Thanks. I didn't want to know that" Kel laughed at Yuki's openness. This was as good, or even better, than talking to her own mother Kel decided.  
  
After her talk with Yuki, Kel was more at ease when Dom came to her room that night. 


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6  
  
The next morning Kel was, as usual, up before dawn practicing her glaive pattern dances before breakfast. She hated leaving her bed on these cold mornings especially now that she was sharing her bed with Dom. Thinking about this made her smile as the glaive flew faster and faster in her hands until it became a blur. This physical activity not only warmed her up, but it also calmed Kel and helped her to deal with whatever her day threw at her.  
  
Thankfully, yesterday afternoon when they had returned to New Hope, Tobe had announced to Kel that he would take up her offer to move to another room. Kel had been persuading him to do this when she was having nightmares about Blayce, but the issue hadn't come up lately. Kel was grateful for his offer, knowing why Tobe had made it, even though no spoken words had been made. With a final spin, Kel finished her dance, put her glaive away, washed up and made her way to breakfast.  
  
At this time of the morning there was hardly anyone awake at New Hope and it was peaceful. Despite the mud, the washing hanging everywhere and the stray chickens that you had to watch for so you didn't trip over them, Kel wouldn't swap New Hope for a well fortified soldiers fort under any circumstances. At first she had resented the job and drooled over Fort Mastiff's superior defences when she had had to go there to give Lord Wyldon her reports, but now she couldn't picture herself anywhere else.  
  
Entering the mess hall she was immediately grabbed and pulled into a huge bear hug. The offender let go and Kel stumbled backwards, her eyes focusing on a strange sight. Neal looking like he had just got out of bed and come straight down to the mess hall, which he probably had thought Kel, appeared to be doing some sort of dance around the tables while a few refugees who were up at this hour looked on in either amusement or horror.  
  
Looking around for some explanation Kel spotted Yuki, trying not to giggle, walking towards her.  
  
"What's gotten into Neal? He's not drugged is he?" asked Kel continuing to watch her strange friend as he grabbed his cousin's hands and dragged him in circles.  
  
Yuki giggled "No, I just told him that I'm going to have a baby" she squealed "I wanted to tell you last night but I couldn't tell anyone before I told Neal. That's the main reason I decided to move here."  
  
"Yuki, that's great" exclaimed Kel, but watching Neal dancing around the room she had to wonder how much of a normal upbringing the poor child would have with Neal as it's father. At least it will have Yuki she thought as this time Neal grabbed her forcing her to dance in circles with him.  
  
(A/N: Ok I know. I'm sorry but I had to write it. It cured my writers block, Please review and help me improve. I crave constructive criticism! Lol () 


End file.
